Surprises and Lies
by SwitchGab
Summary: Sora comes back just in time for Kairi's 17th birthday. But, Kairi's father forbids him to be in contact with Kairi. Worst of all, Kairi doesn't even know he's on the island! What will happen to the couple? Sora and Kairi fic.
1. He Came Back!

**Surprises and Lies**

**Disclaimer – I do not own KH. Although I wish I could.**

**Chapter 1, He came back!**

I sauntered along the tree house's wooden floor. _Creeaak…_ It was that same broken plank on the scratched up floor. Since he left, nobody bothered to fix this place up. He said he was going to do it himself, with no help from anyone. I smiled as I pictured in my mind of him placing a nail on the wooden roof and hammering it. He would probably stab himself. I giggled at the thought. It just wasn't Destiny Islands without its comedian; Sora would always make us laugh.

"What's so funny?" A voice said.

When I turned around, I saw Selphie standing there, holding a slice of cake in her hand. "What are you doing here?" I asked, grabbing the cake from her. She handed me a fork and I started eating the vanilla cake filled with chocolate mousse.

Selphie snorted. "You're welcome!" I smiled. "But, the question is: What are _you_ doing here? You're missing your own birthday party! This is so totally not like you, Kairi."

I shrugged and handed Selphie the half-eaten cake and walked on. "I don't know. It's just… It's not the same without—"

"Sora?"

I turned around and nodded at Selphie. She placed the cake on the wooden rail and hugged me. "Oh my gosh, Kairi Nodoka! I thought you were over him! How long has it been, a million years?" She pulled away from the hug, still holding the sides of my arms, "After all, I heard a rumor that the new cutie at school has got the hots for you!"

"The 'hots'?" I forced on a grin. "I dunno. I guess I'll be missing my party this time."

"And why is that? You're turning 17!" She asked.

"… I told you! It's not the same, and I wouldn't even have fun, anyways." I continued. "If I go, all I'd be doing is walking around having pointless conversations with people I don't even know. He's not here to make lame excuses to get me out of a conversation and take me to a quiet place." My lip started to tremble.

Selphie took my shoulders. "You're not gonna start crying again are you? You know I hate seeing my best friend miserable, it makes me feel bad."

I wiped my eyes. "You must feel bad all the time because I haven't had one happy moment since Sora left." I said without thinking.

Selphie let her hands drop to her side from my shoulder. "Actually, you're right. Whenever you're around me I feel like I need to replace Sora, but I can't. And that makes me feel bad. I've tried so hard to keep you happy, but all you can think of is Sora."

I raised my head. "Selphie—"

"It's okay!" She gave me a weak laugh. "If I have lost my boyfriend I'd—"

"He wasn't my boyfriend."

She started to laugh like crazy. "Not your boyfriend? Wow, Kairi. Didn't you notice how much you guys hung out? _Alone_?" She paused to laugh again. "Man, you guys are clueless." I looked at her with a puzzled look. "In a good way, heh."

I smiled. "I know we hung out a lot, but as friends." I walked past Selphie and grabbed my cake. "Just drop it, okay?"

Selphie became serious and nodded. That's what's weird about her. She would be sad one moment then she would be a lunatic, then she would become serious. I wonder if she ever had a day being just one emotion.

Suddenly, Selphie took my hand and started running. "Selphie! What are you doing?" I screamed as my cake fell on the sand. There she goes, changing her emotion.

She chuckled. "I'm bringing you to your house!"

"Why?"

"I am not letting you miss the birthday of life! We're gonna have a make-over, missy!"

Same old Selphie.

**XxXxX **

Mr. Nodoka, the Mayor, tapped the microphone. He cleared his throat and announced, "Hello? Hello everyone! I would just like to ask you ladies and gents a question. Has anyone seen my daughter?"

The crowd whispered. "Who?" or "What's he talking about?" or "What daughter?"

The mayor rolled his eyes. "Kairi Nodoka, the birthday girl!"

The audience's whispers became louder. "No." or "Where is she?" or "Haven't seen her all day."

Kairi's dad stepped away from the microphone. He leaned to a security guard. "Find my daughter."

**XxXxX**

"What about this?" Selphie asked me, holding up a pink dress with a puffy end with ribbons.

I was staring out my window, looking at the building where my party was being held. I looked at the dress Selphie was holding. "One word. EW!"

She laughed and said, "I know, I was just testing if you were paying attention." She continued looking through my closet.

I remember when Sora always used to come to my house. It was like we were family; he even had a spare key to our house. He once even rampaged through my closet and put some clothes on. Sora looked so cute in my tube top and mini skirt.

A hand was being waved in my face. "Helloo-hoo, Kairi!"

I snapped out of my daydreams and focused back to Selphie. "Uh, sorry. I just zoned out for moment… Did you find anything for me?"

"Yeah, I did… Shouldn't you be picking your dress?" She asked me holding a strapless baby blue dress with sparkling diamond scattered on the end. It was truly beautiful.

I grinned. A real one, not a fake one. "Well, you insisted you wanted to pick out a dress for me." I stood up from my window seat and took the dress from Selphie to the mirror and whirled around. "I love this dress. It looks like I can still fit it. A little old, but still perfect. Does it look good?" I asked Selphie.

Selphie nodded with excitement. "Yes, yes, now hurry up and change!" She looked at my clock. "Earlier your dad said we're going to open gifts at 5 o'clock."

I poked my head out of my bathroom. "Talking about Dad, wasn't he worried I didn't show up?"

"He was thinking you were still getting ready. I knew better, so I went looking for you. Don't worry, he won't notice. No offence, but you're dad is a little slow!"

"Hey, he's the mayor! You better watch out!" I said still admiring the dress then whispered, "I just hope if Daddy notices, he won't send out a search party."

**XxXxX**

The music was loud, people both dancing and standing around. The punch bowl had no visitors. The snack bar was being attacked by a group of boys from Kairi's school and there was Security guards standing near every door. It seemed that the place couldn't get more packed. But, it was missing three people. Selphie, Kairi, and Sora.

The security guard who was looking for Kairi came back to the mayor empty handed. "I looked all over the building, Kairi's isn't in sight, sir."

Mr. Nodoka put his hands to his cheeks. "Where… Where can she be?" He looked back at the security guard. "Have you checked in the house?"

"No, sir."

"Well then go! I need to greet my daughter a happy birthday!" Mr. Nodoka said quickly.

"But, uh, sir, I'm not licensed to go into your house, sir. Shall I get somebody who is?"

The mayor nodded madly and crossed his arms, worried about his daughter.

**XxXxX**

I stepped out of my bathroom with my dress on, which fitted perfectly, and my hair done in a bun with strands randomly out of place resting against my face. As I walked out, Selphie clapped. "You look totally awesome! Omigosh, we have to take a picture!"

I rolled my eyes. I faced the mirror while Selphie looked for a camera. I saw my reflection. I saw my brunette hair and my blue dress to match my blue eyes. White sandals were placed on my feet, picked by Selphie. "Say cheese!" I heard.

Turning around, already giving her my world famous fake smile, a big flash came my way. "Okay, lets go! Everyone will be so appalled by your beautifulness every guy in the room will try to hit on you."

Yeah, if only Sora were here, I wouldn't mind going to my birthday. I wouldn't have even missed the beginning of it. Darn you Sora, for being so important to me.

Selphie dragged me down the stairs, out the door, and started to let me walk for my own once we were out of my house. I looked at Selphie's right hand and she was carrying a pouch.

"What in the bag, Selphie?" I asked.

"Just some make-up. I'll do it when we get there, I grabbed it on the way out, I figured I might as well just do it there." She smiled proudly. "Let's go through the back door, that way you won't have a dramatic entrance without make-up on."

**XxXxX**

Looking through the house and knocking on doors, the security guard that was told from the _other_ security guard who was ordered my the mayor to look for Kairi, well, searched for Kairi. He was on the second floor, out of the three floors. _Knock knock_. "Miss Kairi, are you in there?" No reply.

He had just missed Kairi and Selphie, they had already headed for the party. Poor security guard, he'll be fired for being too slow.

He continued knocking on doors, but all he got were no replies and maids cleaning rooms. "Boy, I never thought looking for a seventeen year old girl would be so tough." The security guard whispered.

The security guard finished his search and walked out of the house. He headed back to the party and went to the mayor.

Mr. Nodoka noticed him. "Ah, Jim. Did you find my daughter?" The mayor asked with hope in his eyes.

"Sorry, sir, I couldn't find her. Any more ideas where she could've gone? We could send more people to look out for her."

Mr. Nodoka thought about it, but couldn't get anything. "Just tell the others to keep an open eye for her, she must be around here somewhere."

The mayor and the other security guards don't even know Kairi is in the building right now, in the Woman's restroom, with Selphie applying make-up on her.

**XxXxX**

"Ugh, Selphie! You put way too much blush on me!" I said getting a napkin and started to wipe my cheeks. "You're going to make me look like a porcelain doll."

Selphie helped me wipe my other cheek. "Sorry, it's just that I thought it would make you look happier! I apologize."

"If you want me to look happy, just paint my face like a clown." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Selphie asked.

"Nothing…" We finished wiping most of the blush off my face and Selphie re-did it. After that, she put on some mascara, lip gloss, and eyeliner on me. "Why do I need all this make-up anyways?"

"Don't you want to pretty-fy the party?"

I looked at her. "Whatever." Selphie put down the eyeliner. "Are we done?"

Selphie smiled. "No!"

"What _else_ could you cover me up with?"

"Not you. It's _my_ turn!" She exclaimed.

I groaned loudly and pick up the blush.

**XxXxX**

Mr. Nodoka was pacing back and forth at an empty corner in the humungous room. _Where's Kairi? I thought she was getting ready? I didn't know it took that long. Does it? I wouldn't know, I'm not a female…_He looked at the big grandfather clock. 4:50pm. _It's almost time to blow out the other cake and open her presents. Oh Lord, where can she be?_

"Hey, Mr. Nodoka!"

The mayor turned around. It was Riku. "Ah, hello… Uh… Oh yes, Riku. How may I help you?"

Riku smiled that the mayor actually knows his name. "Um, where can I set this present for Kairi?" He said, holding a box wrapped messily.

Mr. Nodoka pointed to a table next to the microphone he was speaking on earlier. "Oh, okay. Thanks, Mr. Nodoka."

"No problem." He said. _Except Kairi isn't here!_ He looked back at the clock. _She missed three hours and fifty-two minutes of her own party. Does she not appreciate it?_

**XxXxX**

Finally, Selphie had fixed her face. We turned to look at each other. "You. Look. AWESOME!" Selphie squealed.

I giggled. "You look good yourself Miss Selphie. Can we go now? I'm starting to worry about Dad losing his head."

Selphie nodded. "Let's go!" Once again, she pulled my hand.

We walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway that lead to the party room. A few of the people they saw in the hall smiled at Selphie and me. Even though I didn't know them, I smiled back.

I heard the music get louder. We stepped inside the party room and all eyes were on me. Talk about Cinderella.

I smiled nervously. Then, I saw Daddy come towards me saying, "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about—" he paused. "You look wonderful." He stretched out his arms signaling me to give him a hug.

"Thanks, Dad." I hugged him and then pulled away from I and looked at his tux. "You look great in that tux, Dad."

He smiled at me but then went back to his sentence about being worried about me. "Where have you been?" He looked at the clock. 5:01pm. "Oh well, its not important now. Let's go open your presents!"

Selphie, who was standing right behind me clapped. "Ooh, this is my favorite part of parties! Opening all these useless presents and pretending to be grateful for them!"

I looked at Selphie and Daddy did as well. "Er, you're looking spiffy today Mr. Nodoka… Sir…? Uh… Sorry."

Dad walked me to a chair near the presents. The crowd followed. I sat down and took a present that looked like it was wrapped in thirty seconds. "Ooh, she's opening mine first!"

The audience looked at Riku, he turned red. "Uh… I hope you like it Kairi! I picked it out myself."

I smiled as I ripped the red paper off. My smile kind of faded when I saw what it was. "Wow… A head massager… Thanks Riku, I love it…"

"You put it on your head and turn it on! It feels really good, I bought one for myself, too!" He yelled from the middle of the crowd.

I laughed weakly and got another present. It was from Selphie. I looked at her. She was grinning really wide. I pulled the top off of the box and looked inside. I should've known. I leaned to Selphie. "… Victoria Secret?"

She nodded. I put the lid back on the box. I sighed, "I won't be using this in a while…" Selphie laughed.

**XxXxX**

Mr. Nodoka was relieved that his daughter showed up on time. At least he knew she wasn't missing or anything.

He was standing at the back of the crowd near the door in case anybody door belled. Well, somebody did.

He opened the door. "Hello, you're just in time for—" he looked at the person standing at the door. "Oh no, not you!"

It was Sora.

* * *

**Authors Note :** Well, this is my first KH fanfic… I hope you guys like the first chappie. Oh, and those of you people who are reading my other fanfic, Living a Nightmare, I have a HUMUNGOUS writer's block. It'll take me some time, I mean, more time.

Please review!


	2. Secrets

**Surprises and Lies**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Kingdom Heart. You heard me! I don't own KH!**

**Chapter 2,Secrets**

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Nodoka asked Sora sternly but quietly. He stepped out of the door and closed it. A security guard was standing next to Sora and Mr. Nodoka, watching their every move.

Sora backed up. "Sir, I-I just wanted to surprise Kairi… That's all… I came back this morning and I remembered it was her birthday and—" Mr. Nodoka cut him off.

The mayor wagged his finger in Sora's face. "Now you listen hear, mister." He arched his eyebrows. "I don't want you to be in _any_ contact with my daughter, you hear?"

Sora stood up straight. "Sir, I don't understand… Why can't I talk to her?" Sora asked sadly.

"You cannot talk to Kairi because last time you did, I nearly lost her!" He rubbed his temples. "Don't you see, Sora, being the keyblade master is very dangerous for others around you. All these animals attacking—"

"They're called Heartless."

"Exactly. _You _attract them, Sora. If Kairi finds out you're here, she'll want to be with you every second. She'll be in sure danger. Last time she lost her _heart_! Please, just stay away from her."

"Sir, can't I just say Happy Birthday to her? I lo—" Sora started.

"No. And I mean it. I'm sorry, Sora. I really am. But, I can't risk the life of my daughter. She's all I have." He looked at Sora. "If you disobey my orders, I will have to do something I will regret." Mr. Nodoka looked at the security guard that was standing next to them. "I want you to keep an eye on Sora. Make sure Kairi doesn't find out  
he's here."

The security guard nodded and glared at Sora. Then, Mr. Nodoka looked back at Sora and said his final words. "I know you have deep feeling for Kairi, but the best thing to  
do is to just forget about her. It's for the best, I tell you. Now, go."

Sora sadly nodded and turned around. Mr. Nodoka watched Sora walk away. Sora went down the stairs and onto the cobblestone sidewalk with his head down, fists  
clenched, eyes stinging. Sora couldn't get the mayor's last words out of his head. _The best thing to do is to just forget about her…_He just couldn't forget about her.  
He had 'deep feelings' for her, as the mayor had said.

Sora couldn't help it and whispered to himself, "I'll get her back, even if it takes me twenty years. I'll tell Kairi how I feel about her."

**XxXxX**

Before opening my last gift, I read the tag that was attached to the small box. "Dad, who's Leanne Ikushima?" I asked Dad, who was standing next to me.

He laughed. "I don't know, sweetie. Most of these people invited themselves, to tell you the truth."

I smiled and opened the present. It was a diary. I haven't had one of these in a while. The last time I had a diary, a maid found it and unfortunately, she gossiped about it and nearly everybody found out I was getting a 'D' in History. Thankfully Dad caught her and fired her. I heard she found a new job working as a journalist. I guess  
she loved gossip. But, this time, I'll keep this diary safe.

Selphie poked me and yawned. "Are we done opening all the gifts?" She glanced at the clock. "It's six forty-five."

"Yes, Selphie, we're all done. I can't believe it took me an hour and forty-five minutes to open presents!" I stood up and Selphie followed me.

"Good, because I was getting hu-ungry!" Selphie said, rubbing her stomach.

I looked at her. "Then why didn't you get something to eat when I was opening my gifts?" We arrived at the snack bar.

She shrugged. "I guess since my best friend had to suffer, I wanted to suffer with her." Selphie grinned and gathered a brownie, a cookie, and a cupcake onto her plate. When I signaled at the fruits, she replied saying, "Maybe later. I have a craving for the sweets!"

"Me too." I picked up a cupcake and took a bite out of it. "Chocolate cupcake with chocolate chips…" I looked at the bitten cupcake and whispered, "Sora's favorite."

**XxXxX**

Riku ran up to Mr. Nodoka. "Hey, sir… I was just wondering, when you went outside during Kairi's moment of opening presents, were you talking to… This might sound crazy, but… Were you talking to _Sora_?"

Mr. Nodoka immediately made eye contact with Riku. "If you tell my daughter that he is on the island, I will surely—" He paused. "I will do something I _will_ regret." He said, repeating that line from what he had said to Sora.

Riku gasped. "So… He's on the island?"

Mr. Nodoka nodded.

"Wow! I can't wait to tell the others! We all thought he was—oh but he's not! I knew it… Sora would come ba—"

"Let's just get one thing straight, Riku. Kairi can get into a lot of danger if she is around that boy, but _you_ can spend all your time with Sora and tell everyone, for all I care. But, if Kairi finds out Sora's on the island because of you, I will surely have your—"

"Hey, Riku!" Kairi called. "I haven't seen you all day!"

Riku smiled weakly at Kairi. "Hey… Kairi…"

Mr. Nodoka glared at Riku and walked away. "So… I see you were talking to my dad. What'd he say?" Kairi asked.

Riku scratched his head. "Uh, nothing… You know, I'm quite hungry; I think I'll be heading towards the snack bar. See ya!" Riku fled from Kairi and headed toward the food.

"Okay, whatever."

**XxXxX**

I watched Riku get some mini cookies. _Why is he acting so strange?_ "Boys." I whispered.

I searched for Dad around the big room. I saw him chatting with some rich looking people with their fur coats and all. "Hey, I'm sorry, but, uh, I need to talk to my dad." I told the crowd. I pulled him out of the people's sight.

"Hi, honey, what do you need?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask if you told Riku anything that could've freaked him out or something, because he's acting kind of strange…" I told Dad.

He laughed, "No… I didn't… All I said to the boy was to have fun and, uh… What's the word… I said to don't be afraid to get his groove on! Yeah…"

I laughed. "Maybe that's why he's acting strange. Just a tip, Dad, nobody says 'get his _groove_ on' anymore. 'Kay?"

I saw him smile and nod. He walked back to the rich people and continued on with his conversation. I giggled. _Poor Riku, being told by an old guy to get his groove on… How sad._

I felt a tap on my shoulder and heard, "Hey, Kai!"

Turning around I said, "Sorry but nobody calls me Kai anymo—" I looked who it was. Tan hair, funny smile, and an open shirt with, thankfully, a shirt underneath… Looks familiar… I gasped. "Ohmigosh! Hi Tidus!" I pulled him into a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Kai." He smiled again.

I was shocked to see him. Since he moved during ninth grade, I never saw him since. "I thought you moved! You remembered it's my birthday?"

"Actually, my dad's in town for some business and yeah, I remembered it was your birthday, I saw the banner up in front of the building. 'Happy Birthday Kairi'." He laughed. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." I replied. Selphie walked up to me eating a doughnut.

"Ooh, introduce me to this hot hottie, Kairi!" She squealed.

I chuckled. "I don't think I need to introduce you guys to each other."

"Hey, Selph." Tidus said.

Selphie became wide eyed. "TIDUS? Okay, erase what I just said about you from your mind, PLEASE!"

Tidus laughed. "So you're saying I'm not hot?"

"You're so immature."

"No, you are."

"Guys, stop." I looked at Selphie and she shrugged. "So, Tidus, how long will you be here?"

He looked uncertain and said, "I'm not really sure. It depends on how long it will take for my dad to get off this case. He's a lawyer now. This time it's about some guy who says his wife threatens him to kill him if he takes all their money and uses it gamble. It's really weird."

Selphie spoke up. "So, you came along, too?"

Tidus bobbed his head. "Yup, when I heard we he was going to pay a visit to Destiny Islands, I wanted to tag along." He looked at Kairi. "I remembered it was somebody's birthday and wanted to check out the party." And smiled.

_Is he… Is Tidus hitting on me? No, he's not…At least I hope so. _I nodded.

Tidus' face lit up and asked, "Oh! Where's Sora? I wanted to show him my new—"

I looked away. "Sora still gone."

"Oh. Oops, sorry." He looked at me. "So… I'll talk to you later?"

I looked back at him. "Yeah… Call me if you wanna you know, hang out or something, or call Selphie."

Selphie scowled at me and handed Tidus a piece of paper with her number and my number on it. We watched him walk away and Selphie said, "You're lucky it's still your birthday."

"I know." I snickered.

**XxXxX**

Riku walked along the snack bar. _I can't believe Sora is on the island… I can't keep this secret! It's way too big… I've got to tell someone. But if I tell someone…  
What if I tell them not to tell anyone? That would work…_

Tidus walked to the punch bowl and got cup. He grabbed the big spoon and scooped up some punch. Tidus sipped on the punch and looked around the room. _Some rich guys, stuck up girls, there's Kairi and Selphie… I don't see anyone I know. Wait, there's Riku!_

Tidus ran up to Riku. "Yo! Riku!"

Riku turned around. "Tidus?"

Tidus laughed. "Yeah."

The boys did that knuckle touch thingy and slapped each other's backs. "How have you been doin'?" Riku asked.

"Pretty good, actually. You?" Tidus replied.

"Same here. Well, it's kind of boring since Sora hasn't come back yet." Riku explained, but thought, _What if I tell Tidus about Sora? Would he tell Kairi?_

Riku rubbed his nose. "Hey, Tidus, can you, uh, keep a secret?"

Tidus put his cup down on the table. He turned to face Riku and said, "Yeah, sure. What's the secret?"

Riku looked around to see if anyone could hear him. "Well, just promise Kairi won't find out."

"Okay."

"Sora's on the island."

Tidus looked at Riku. "No way! Kairi just told me he wasn't back, yet."

Riku nodded, "That's because she doesn't know!"

"Well, then, let's go tell 'er!"

Riku groaned. "Ugh, we can't! Mr. Nodoka threatened to do something to me if Kairi finds out because of me!"

"Why doesn't Kairi's dad want her to stay away from Sora?" Tidus whispered back.

"He says she can get into a lot of danger if she is around him. He's so over protective." Riku said.

"I don't know, Riku. I know I promised but I can't—"

"Tidus..! You said you would keep it a secret! If you tell anyone what I just told I'll be in big trouble. I'm already grounded for life since that last incident with Sora. Please, Tidus." Riku hissed.

Tidus gave up. "Alright. I won't tell anybody."

"Fine. But I'll tell you what. If you accidentally tell anyone, don't forget to say not to tell Kairi."

"Wait, what?" Tidus asked, unsure of what Riku just said.

"Just make sure Kairi doesn't find out!" Riku said.

"Okay."

**XxXxX**

"Selphie, no! Don't you even think about it!"

"Come on, Kairi, it won't be a birthday without it!"

"Please, this dress will be permanently ruined if you do that!"

Selphie ran after me holding the chocolate cake in her hands. I can't believe she's going to cake me! I skipped around the party room, trying to escape from Selphie's evil plan to smear cake on me. I wasn't looking were I was going and bumped into Riku. "Sorry, Riku. Selphie's is trying to—"

Riku slammed cake in my face. "Cake you?" He cracked up.

"Riku!"

**XxXxX**

Selphie looked around. _Where can Miss Kairi be… I need to cake her!_

"Hey, Selph. I was wondering—"

"Not now, Tidus, I'm looking for Kairi." Selphie said, ignoring Tidus.

"Oh, okay." Tidus turned around sadly.

Selphie looked at Tidus who started to walk away. She grabbed his arm. "Sorry, what did you want to ask me? I can cake Kairi later."

Tidus turned around and smiled. "Well, since I'm here now, I was wondering if you want to see a movie tomorrow. You know, so I didn't have to call you… If you don't want to, I understand."

"Sure." Selphie said.

"Okay, I understand you don't—wait, did you accept?" Tidus asked surprised.

Selphie giggled. "Well, I haven't seen you in a while, Tidus. I really want to catch up on your life."

Tidus smiled again. He started to walk away but stopped. "Hey, Selph, I have one more thing to tell you."

"Yeah, sure. Another date?"

"No." Tidus laughed. _I wish_. "But, can you keep a secret?"

* * *

Author's Note - Thanks for reading this chappie! I hope you guys like this chapter... Is Tidus going to tell Selphie? Or is he going to say something else? Does he like her? Omg, I'm confuzzling myself!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Telling Kairi

**Surprises and Lies**

**Disclaimer – I do not own KH, deal wiff it. But, I do own Lalaine, you'll see in one of Kairi's POVs.**

**A/N – There are some POVs of Sora, 'kay?**

**Chapter 3, Telling Kairi**

"No. WAY!" Selphie shrieked. "Sora's on the—"

"Shut up!" Tidus said covering her mouth.

Selphie shoved Tidus' hand off her mouth. "Ew! Don't touch me." She became all serious. "Okay. So, I can tell anyone _but_ Kairi, right?"

"As long as Kairi doesn't find out, yeah, I guess so." Tidus said. "If she does, Riku's going to be in A LOT of trouble."

Selphie nodded and said, "Okay, see you tomorrow at the movies." She waved good-bye to Tidus.

Tidus' face beamed with happiness. "Yeah! Tomorrow…"

Selphie couldn't believe it! Sora was on the island. If you needed to tell someone a secret, Selphie's your gal. She may seem perky and obnoxious, but she's a real loyal friend. At least, so far.

Selphie strolled over to Kairi. "Hey, Kairi."

Kairi looked at Selphie. "Hi, where've you been?" Kairi asked her and sipped some punch she was holding. The sweetness of the punch caused her to lick her lips. She took another sip.

Selphie shrugged. "You know, talking to Tidus… Talking about our _date_ tomorrow." She said grinning.

Kairi squealed with delight. "Oh. My. _Gosh_. You and Tidus? Wow, it's like… Wow." She made an immature kissy face. "Selphie and Tidus sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kairi laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Selphie said sarcastically.

Kairi giggled some more. When she glanced at the clock, she gasped. "Oh gosh, it's already nine o'clock. When are you planning on going home?"

"Oh, right. I was going to ask you if it was all right if I could spend the night at your house, since it's your birthday. Is that alright?" Selphie asked.

Kairi nodded and said, "Oh, sure. I'm positive my dad won't mind. After all, it's my birthday and my house is so empty the way it is."

Selphie smiled. "Thanks." The two girls hooked arms and walked around the party room, smiling at people who waved or greeted the best friends.

Selphie, knowing not to tell Kairi that Sora was on the island, was suspicious about one thing. "Kairi, I was just wondering. What would you do if Sora just, you know, came back?"

Kairi stopped walking and thought about the question. Surprisingly, it was awfully hard for Kairi to think of an answer. Finally, in about a minute or two, she said, "Well, the first thing I'd to if he would came back, would just spend a day catching up on each other's life. Maybe a walk on the beach. I'm not entirely sure, I guess I haven't thought about that." Kairi smiled. "But, thanks for bringing it up."

"Was that a sarcastic comment?" Selphie asked, trying to figure out what Kairi had just said.

She laughed lightly. "No, that wasn't meant to sound sarcastic. I just like the though of, well, thinking of him."

"Oh, okay."

**XxXxX**

Sora, standing on the shore of the island where he and his friends would always play on, stared at the horizon slowly hiding behind the ocean's water. He wasn't thinking about Kairi. Sora was thinking about her dad, the mayor, wondering why he had been so rotten to him. _Exactly. You attract them, Sora. If Kairi finds out you're here, she'll want to be with you every second. She'll be in sure danger. Last time she lost her heart! Please, just stay away from her._

"But, I saved her. Don't I get credit for that?"

Finishing up his gaze, he walked over to the tree house. _Man, nobody bothered to fix this place up?_ He thought. Carefully, he climbed up the ladder and slowly walked on the wooden floor. Then, he remembered. _I was supposed to fix this place up myself, with no help from anyone._ He stopped daydreaming and entered the room with the cloth in it. When he stepped into it, he gagged. "Ugh, this place _stinks_!"

"Actually, I quite enjoy this tree house." Said a voice.

Sora whipped his head towards the person who had just spoken and beamed at the sight. "Riku!"

The silver haired young adult smiled and nodded. "I see you're back, Sora. Since when?" Riku asked and walked over to Sora, studying his new look. Black top and slightly sagging black shorts. Yellow belts randomly scattered around the outfit and two red pouches dangling from his shorts. Lastly, he was wearing his usual necklace with a crown, protective gloves, and black and yellow shoes were placed on his feet.

Sora looked at Riku and shoved his hands into his pockets. "This morning. I stopped by Kairi's party but—" He started.

"I know, Mr. Nodoka forbids you to see Kairi." Riku interjected. "I saw you and I asked Kairi's dad if it was really you. He explained the whole thing to me." He said sadly.

Sora groaned. "It's so unfair! What has gotten into that guy? I'm home now! The heartless will _not_ follow me here. I know it. I just want to see Kairi." Sora walked past Riku. "I want to tell her something… No, I _need_ to tell her." He continued, making hand gestures and he spoke.

"You know, I'm still here and I can hear every word you're saying!" Riku laughed. "So… What's this "thing" you need to tell Kairi?" Riku put up air quotes while saying 'thing'.

"Uh… Riku, shouldn't you know by now?" Sora mumbled.

"Why, should I?"

"No… Just asking. You'll find out when I tell her." Sora assured his best friend.

Riku hurriedly sprinted to Sora and grabbed his shoulder. "Dude, you can't have any contact with Kairi, remember? If you do, you _know_ her dad will do something to you! You cannot disobey his orders."

Sora scoffed. "Now you sound like Mr. Nodoka." He shrugged off Riku's hand off his shoulder. "But, right after I left the party, I promised myself I would find a way to tell Kairi what I need to tell her, even it takes me twenty years." Sora repeated his promise.

Riku ran his fingers through his hair and dropped his hands to his side. "But, how?"

Sora grinned. "That's why I need your help."

"What?"

"You in?"

Riku hesitated. He really didn't want to get in trouble and take the risk of being tormented from Mr. Nodoka. On the other hand, Sora had just come back and he _did_ want to help out his best friend since childhood. The most loyal, trustworthy, coolest friend ever, and the Keyblade Master.

"I'm in."

**XxXxX**

Kairi and Mr. Nodoka stood at the door and greeted everybody good-bye. Selphie stood contently next to them and smiled and nodded at the people, even though she scarcely knew them. Maybe about one hundred and twenty people left at that time, a fourth were relatives, a little more than half were family friends, and the rest were Mr. Nodoka's old friends and co-workers. Kairi didn't really care who came to her party, as long as her friends considered on coming.

As the last few people left, only Kairi, Mr. Nodoka, and Selphie were left in the now-empty room. Kairi glanced at the grandfather clock in one of the room's corner and it read twelve fifty-nine. "Wow, dad. That was some party." Kairi said, hugging her dad.

The mayor hugged her in a big squeeze. "Of course it was, you have just one more year until you're a official adult. I wanted this to be a special one."

Selphie watched Kairi and her dad hug. When the hug was over, Kairi looked at Selphie. "Do you want a hug, too, Selphie?" Kairi laughed.

"Yes!" Selphie giggled, and Kairi threw her arms out at her close friend, giggling as well, readying herself for the hug.

Selphie whizzed right past Kairi and squeezed Mr. Nodoka. "Great party, Mr. N!"

Kairi sweatdropped and rolled her eyes, smiling when Selphie finally let go of her father and gave her a hug as well.

Kairi thanked Selphie and Mr. Nodoka stood in the middle of the two girls, took their shoulders and said, "Hey, are you guys still hungry?" Kairi and Selphie looked at Mr. Nodoka. "I think we might have some cake left!" Mr. Nodoka used the hand that was resting on Selphie's shoulder to point at the cake sitting near the snack bar.

Kairi sniffed. "Of course we still have some leftovers, Dad! You ordered that cake to be four layers!" Kairi exclaimed.

Selphie ran over to the cake. "I'll take some." She sliced some cake onto a plate with a sharp knife. Selphie took a big bite of cake. "Mmm…"

Kairi laughed at the sight she had just witnessed. _I hadn't noticed that Riku left, and Tidus, too. I wonder where Riku went, and Tidus, too. I just hope they aren't planning a diabolical scheme._ Kairi thought.

**XxXxX**

I sat on my bed waiting for Selphie who had to go to her house and pick up some clothes and the essentials. I laid my head down on my soft pillows. I turned my head towards my window and looked out into the darkness, thinking about Sora. "I wonder if he's still fighting those heartless right now." I whispered.

I turned my gaze to look over pictures on my wall. The picture that drew my attention and made me sit up was a picture that contained me, Selphie, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, and in the middle was Sora giving out a beaming smile and his peace sign and with a wooden sword on his shoulder. I looked at myself in the picture. I looked so happy there. Sure, I do look happy right now, but bottled up inside me is fear. "I wonder if… Sora still… ali—"

The door busted open and Selphie came in. "I'm ba-aak!" Selphie slung her bag over in an empty corner and plopped her butt on my bed and started to bounce. "So… What are we going to do? Paint our nails? Do our hair? Pillow fight? C'mon, I'm giving you the best stuff to do at a sleepover!" Selphie stared at me, waiting for an answer.

I wrinkled my brow and stared back. "Why would I do those things? You know I'm not like that."

Selphie rolled eyes and groaned. "What do you want to do? Mope around and talk about the good old days? That's so bor—"

"Yes." I simply answered.

"Yes?" Selphie retorted. "Fine. You start. Talk about anything that happened over, hmm, three years ago. It won't matter if it's sad or happy."

I tapped my chin. "Um, I think four years ago, um, Sora put glue on your seat in class and you had to call you mom to bring you a pair of pants!" I laughed. "That was so hilarious! You sat down—and—you were all stuck!" I said between a couple of laughs. I wiped a tear from my cheek.

Selphie put her hands on her hips. "Thanks a lot for bringing that up, Kairi." It was Selphie's turn to say something about the good old days. "Okay, this is very romantic. Are you ready to hear it?"

"Hurry up, Selph." I urged.

"Fine. Remember in seventh grade, there was a Valentine's Dance?" Selphie asked me.

"Yeah…" I said slowly.

"…And Sora asked you to go with him and you did?"

"Mmm hmm…"

"…You guys came to the dance and when you got in a slow-dance position…"

"Selphie! Stop stopping. I barely remember that night. How do you remember?"

"It's a specialty of mine. Now on with this event. When you guys started to dance, you laid you head on his shoulder. Sora placed his hand on your back and the song played for about fifteen seconds until you sneezed." Selphie laughed lightly. "You kept sneezing and when Sora asked you what was wrong, you said you might've been allergic to his cologne!"

"Selphie—" I yelled, throwing a pillow at her. "That was so embarrassing!"

"You wanted to play!" Selphie blocked the pillow.

"Oh," I said sarcastically, "You know what'll be a good laugh? When you and Tidus go to the movies and he does the old pretend-to-stretch-put-his-arm-on-girl's-shoulder trick. That'll be a hoot, especially when you feel it and you snuggle up to the 'hot hottie'!"

Selphie laughed. "So, you think Tidus is a hot hottie also?"

I threw another pillow. I guess I threw it a little too hard because it exploded. Feathers flew in every direction. "Um…" I started.

We chuckled hysterically. When our guffaws faded, Selphie said, "So, you really think Tidus will put his arm around me?"

More feathers.

**XxXxX**

"So… What do I have to do?" Riku asked, following Sora around on the beach. "What if we get caught?"

"We won't get caught." Sora said firmly. "Only if you follow my plan."

Riku nodded. "What's the plan?"

"Well, we need to be very sneaky because Kairi's father hired some guards to watch over me, making sure I have no contact with Kairi. Next, I want you to tell Kairi that I'm on the island. Tell her in a deserted place so if she causes commotion, nobody will notice."

"Got it."

"Second, tell her to meet me at the paopu tree at midnight on Tuesday. I'll be spending the night at the tree house, since my mom's out of town and I don't have a key. Got it?"

"Got it! So, I tell Kairi that you're here and make sure everyone will hear the commotion." Riku said.

"Riku!"

"I'm kidding! Tell her in a quiet place and tell her to meet you at the paopu tree at midnight on Wednesday."

"Riku!"

"God, I'm just joking. Midnight on Monday."

Sora groaned, put his hand on his forehead. "It's no use…"

Riku put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Hey, I'm just messing with your big head, I got it, alright? I'll tell Kairi that you're on the island in a deserted place and tell her to meet you at the paopu tree at midnight on Tuesday, is that correct?"

Sora smiled. "Yeah. Thanks, Riku." Sora turned his head to look at the already-dark sky. "I'll finally see Kairi and tell her how I feel."

"You'll finally tell her you love her?" Riku asked, grinning widely.

"Yeah—" Sora turned to Riku, blushing, "Hey!"

Riku laughed and ran away. "See you later, Sora!"

Sora waved at Riku and sighed. "I hope Riku won't mess up."

**XxXxX**

Selphie and I continued playing the game about the good old days and when it finally became three o'clock, we went to bed. We woke up at seven o'clock, well, at least I did. I woke up from the sound of Selphie's snoring at seven. Selphie woke up at seven forty-five.

"Good morning, Kairi." Selphie said, yawning. "How long have you been up?"

I stood up and started to fold the blanket I took out in the middle of the night, since Selphie grabbed my blanket. "Oh, about forty-five. I woke up because I heard an elephant."

"You have an elephant?" Selphie jumped up and shook her fists in midair. "Ooh, can I see her? What's her name?"

I snorted. "Her name is Selphie."

Selphie crossed her arms and scrunched up her nose. "Why'd you name your elephant after me? That's mean!"

I looked at her. "I mean, Selphie, the elephant is you!" I laughed.

"You're saying I'm fat?"

"No! I'm saying you snore like an elephant!"

"Elephants snore?" Selphie asked.

We laughed, and sat down on my bed, catching our breaths when my phone rang. I crawled over to my study desk where my cell phone buzzed and moved around inch by inch. I flipped it open. "Hello? … Hi Riku. What do you want? … Talk? … Why at School? … Why can't anyone hear us? … Fine… See you at seven… Bye."

"Why did Riku call?" Selphie asked, folding her blanket, as well as the blanket she took from me.

"He wanted to meet me at the school, he said it's the only place people won't hear us, he said it's a something really serious. Hm, he's been acting weird. Oh well." I put my phone down and asked, "Do you want anything to eat? I think we have some bagels and strawberry cream cheese."

Selphie bobbed her head. "Yum. I'll change then I'll be down."

I nodded my head back and walked out of my room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and looked for the bagels and the strawberry cream cheese.

"Are you looking for something, Miss Kairi?"

I looked behind me and a few feet away was Lalaine, one of my dad's maids. "Oh, hi Lalaine, I was just looking for some breakfast for me and Selphie. She spent the night." I closed the fridge, not finding the bagels. "But I can't find the bagels."

Lalaine smiled and motioned me to follow her into the dining room and the were food like bacon, eggs, cereal, and there was the bagels I was looking for. "I made you a birthday breakfast, since I couldn't make you one yesterday morning. Did you run off to the island again?"

I was about to say something when Selphie came downstairs and said, "Yeah, Kairi had to do some thinking at the island. She's been doing a lot of thinking lately. Oh, hi Lalaine." Selphie said, her eyes widening when she saw the food. "Whoa."

"Help yourself, Selphie." I said, patting the seat next me and took a bite of a bagel covered with strawberry cream cheese.

Selphie beamed and hugged Lalaine. She sat down, filled up a plate, and dug in.

**XxXxX**

Riku stood at the entrance of the school and waited for Kairi to show up. It was seven o' five, and Kairi was five minutes late. Finally, he saw a figure walking towards him.

"Riku, what's this 'very serious' thing you want to tell me about?" Kairi reached Riku. "This better be important, or I told Selphie to go home for nothing. So, spill."

Riku looked around, making sure nobody but Kairi will hear. "It's about Sora."

Kairi gasped. "What about Sora? What happened to him? Is he alright? Is he—"

"Kairi, calm down. Sora is fine." Riku put a finger to his mouth. "But stay quiet. Let's get one thing straight. Your father can't know about this. He has guards watching over all the people that know."

"Know what?" Kairi whined. "If this is a joke, Riku, it's not funny."

Riku sighed. "It's not a joke. I can never joke about Sora. He's on—"

"Hey!" A deep voice boasted. "You there!"

Riku's head shot up, not looking at the person who had surprised the two. "Run, Kairi! It's a guard."

Kairi stood there, smiling.

"What are you smiling at? Run!" Riku hissed, not looking back.

"Hello, Mr. Kei." Kairi said sweetly.

"Mr. Kei?" Riku's tensed body calmed down and he turned around. It was indeed their Principal, Mr. Kei. "Um, hi Mr. Kei."

The principal grunted. "What are you two doing here? The school is off limits to anybody after six o' clock, especially during the spring break."

"Sorry, Sir." Kairi and Riku said in unison.

"Now, please head on off."

"Yes, Sir."

The principal watched the two teens walk off. Kairi looked behind them to see the principal turn and leave.

"Riku, just tell me already!" Kairi stopped walking.

Riku walked stopping as well, and took a hold of Kairi's shoulder. "Sora's on the island. He's back. That's what he wanted me to tell you."

* * *

Author's Note -- Hello everyone. I hope you like this chappie. Ooh, cliffie. Unless you don't think it is. Two chapters already end with somebody telling somebody Sora's on the island. Wierd, huh? PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. It's Not a Catch, It's a Threat

**Surprises and Lies**

**Disclaimer – You all know that I do not own Kingdom Hearts… Duh.**

**Chapter 4, It's Not a Catch, It's a Threat**

"Sora's… On the island?" Kairi just stood there, spacing out. Then she hugged Riku tightly, not caring that Riku was gasping for air. When she finally let go, she jumped and laughed and you could definitely see the twinkle in her ultramarine eyes. She gave the world a toothy grin, and a tear slipped out. There were definite mixed emotions happening with this girl. "Sora is finally back! Can I see him? Riku, where is he?"

Riku had to smile since Kairi was acting so goofy. "I know, isn't it great? Now that he's back—" Riku stopped. "But there's a… How do I say this, there's sort of a catch." He scratched his head quickly and walked back and forth until Kairi said something.

Kairi was so happy; it took a while for Kairi to grasp what Riku had just said. Then, Kairi's smile, her facial expression, her twinkling eyes, they all faded. Kairi walked down to where Riku had already sauntered along, putting her hand on his shoulder and slightly pulled, making him turn around. "Riku, there's a – a catch? There _can't_ be a catch. Why would there possibly be a catch?"

"Well, it's not _really_ a catch-catch. It's more of a… threat." Riku said, frowning and facing Kairi.

"What are you talking about? A _threat_?" Kairi paused, "What's the catch – or threat? Tell me."

"Uh," Riku started, hesitating to tell Kairi the truth. "_Somebody_ is threatening all the people who know that Sora is on the island that they would be in danger if they told you. That _someone_ even threatened me. They threatened Sora that if you found out, he would harm him. If it wasn't Sora, that _someone_ gave it out or mentioned to you, they would get harmed as well."

Kairi gasped, covering her mouth. "Does that mean… You're in danger? Riku, you _knew_ you'd be in danger?"

Riku slowly nodded. "Hey, Sora told me to tell you and some other people know, too, since he helped me get home after that slight mishap with the door to the light… I'd do anything for the guy, plus, I felt like I needed to reunite the two lovers." Riku smirked.

Kairi blushed a deep scarlet, slightly punching Riku's arm. Her playfulness ended and she stood up straight. "That's why you needed to tell me in a deserted place. So nobody but me could hear. So, my dad's guards are watching you and everyone who knows… Are they watching you now?"

"No, I made sure that they didn't." Riku said. "At least, I think so."

Kairi's head darted up. "My… _dad's_ guards…?"

Riku groaned. "Great…."

"_MY_ dad's… _Guards_?" Kairi looked into Riku's eyes. "_My _dad's _guards_ are supervising everyone who knows… That means—"

"Yeah, Kairi. I hate it." Riku grabbed the sides of Kairi's arms. "_Your_ dad's guards are on patrol because…"

"He's the one who threatened you and Sora."

Riku nodded and frowned, "Kairi, don't get the wrong idea. Your dad just wants you to be safe, since Sora _is_ the Keyblade Master and heartless are always after him. The only unfair thing is the threat part."

Kairi, practically ignoring what Riku had just said, clenched her fists and raged, "I _can't_ believe my dad would do this to me – to Sora and you! Why, I'm going to march right into his room and say straight up that what he is doing is down-right fu—"

"Whoa, there Kairi!" Riku interjected her, before she could say anything inappropriate. "Look, we can talk with your dad face-to-face right after you reunite with Sora."

Kairi tensed down. "Alright… But when can I meet Sora?"

Riku scratched his head, trying to remember correctly and whispered to himself, "Was it Midnight on Monday? Or was it Midnight on Sunday?" Riku tapped his temples and thought.

"Oh, come _on_!" Kairi groaned. "You don't remember? You're such a great friend, Riku" Kairi said sarcastically.

Riku was still thinking. "I'm pretty sure he said Midnight on Tuesday."

Kairi's eyes narrowed and asked, "You're _sure_?"

Riku smiled innocently. "Pretty sure."

**XxXxX**

Sora grabbed the cloth on the wall of the tree house and held his breath. _Ew, it smells horrid_. He brought it down to the shore, and washed it thoroughly. "Wait… why am I doing this? The Keyblade can open any door. Then, that means it can open my house door."

Sora grinned to himself. He tossed the cloth out the sand and started to walk away. He stopped and turned around. The cloth was almost going to be taken out to sea until Sora ran over to the worthless piece of junk and grabbed it. "This holds memories. I don't want to waste it." Sora held the wet cloth and brought it back to the tree house. He smiled at his, what he would call, 'responsibility', and headed towards his house.

He was walking slowly, but his mind was working way too fast. Sooner or later, Sora was halfway to his house and practicing was he was going to say to Kairi when he meets her at the Paopu Tree.

"Kairi, I really missed you and since I'm back now and I know I won't be going to other worlds…" Sora shook his head. "No – that's too forward… Kairi, thanks for meeting me here. I hope you're glad I'm back and I know I am… No…" Sora let his head drop into his hands. "I'm the _worst_ when coming to romance…" Sora groaned.

**XxXxX**

Selphie glanced over at Tidus. "Hey, you know, I actually almost forgot we were on a date," she laughed, "which is a good thing."

Tidus looked over her and whispered, "It is?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's good to make a girl feel comfortable and not to make a girl feel like she has to do something special."

"Sssh!" People hissed.

Selphie and Tidus laughed quietly and looked back at the movie, where a girl was almost going to be stabbed to death. Tidus, being the normal goofball, did the old pretend-to-stretch-put-his-arm-on-girl's-shoulder, just as Kairi predicted. Tidus' arm was around Selphie's shoulders and to Tidus' surprise, Selphie did not protest.

**XxXxX**

Sora reached his house and stood in front of the door and since the Keyblade came out when Sora felt that he needs it, the sparkling _poof_ came and the Keyblade _poofed_ into his hands. Sora stepped back and pointed the Keyblade at the door lock and more pretty sparkles and shimmering effects were activated. Sora heard a faint _click_ and tried to open the door. It opened easily and Sora stepped inside. His mother was indeed out of town and he had the house to himself – since before he had left to be the Keyblade Master he was not often able to be alone in the house.

But he was not like those other teens, who would throw a party and drink five bottles of soda or even beer. Instead he just went to his room, looked around and smiled at how familiar it seemed. He sat down on his bed and then found himself laying down and drifting off to sleep, eager for midnight of the next day to come.

**XxXxX**

(Tuesday, 5:00 pm.)

Kairi was sitting in her window seat and looking out the window. She was still very mad at her father for doing such a thing to her best friends, especially to Sora. Kairi sighed deeply and decided to try and do something very risky. She grabbedthe housephone and dialed Sora's house number, which she still memorized fluently.

Ring… ring… ring… ring… 

Kairi was positive he wouldn't answer.

_Ring… ring… _"Hello?"

Kairi's heart skipped a beat. Did Sora really answer? "S-Sora?"

"Kairi? Kairi, is that you?"

Kairi beamed and answered quickly, "Yes, Sora it's me!"

"Kairi, I missed you! How are you?"

She was smiling so much; her cheeks could fall out any moment. "I'm so happy you're back… Can you believe what my dad did?"

"I know, maybe after we meet at the Paopu Tree—"

Kairi interrupted him. "Yes, that's what Riku said." Kairi was so excited, she was already walking around her room. "Sora – I want to tell you something, it can't wait until we meet."

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to say I lo—"

Beep… Beep… Beep… 

"Sora?"

Beep… Beep… Beep… 

"Kairi!" A voice came from behind.

Kairi turned around to face her father, pressing down the phone receiver. Kairi's dad had cut off the call.

"Dad! I was finally going to tell Sora that I lo—"

"No! I cannot have you loving a person who will have you in danger!" Mr. Nodoka yelled at Kairi.

"No, dad! I love him!"

And _that_ was the **end** of the dream.

Kairi woke up on her bed. She looked around and saw her bed sheets sprawled out and her pillows on the floor. "It was just a dream…" Kairi's head fell into her hands. "Just a dream… but…" Kairi looked at her clock, which read _eleven twenty-four pm._ "It's almost midnight…"

Kairi stood up and went to her closet to pick out some decent clothes to wear. "I'm not going to let dad find out… yet." She got changed and brushed her hair and tied it into a ponytail. She looked in the mirror and nodded.

She went down the stairs and turned off the alarm, so the loud BEEP won't ring if she opened any doors that led to the outside. She opened the door to the backyard and stepped outside, greeted by the chilly air. She walked out to the fence and jumped it, and headed towards her small boat parked out near the water, and went to finally face Sora at the Paopu Tree.

* * *

**A/N -- So, I'm sorry y'all for not updating for a while... But I hope that you liked it! Please Review.**


End file.
